Mass Adrift: Interrogation
by Mystrigirl
Summary: Shepard & co, keep meeting this girl (OC) who keeps dying saving his life. At first they think it's just a bunch of girls who look the same until they get proof it's the same girl. This ain't the same game. They changed the rules. And she's gonna fight back as fast as you can.
1. Chapter 1 Pyramids

_For a million masses  
I will ruin all the water  
I eliminate your senses also you  
Should give me evermore  
And I will seal all up the doors  
And lock away that nature thing we'll never do  
I'm the one you love the most  
It keeps you safe and warm at night  
I'm the one that always come unglued  
And overflows  
I love you and you love me  
And we love everything we see  
And nothing could be more than me or you_

_Eyes Adrift 'Pyramids'_

_(69)_

* * *

_(69)_

_Hey Commander, whose the girl?" Vega bent down to get a better look at the frame on Shepard's desk. It held a picture of a young woman with purple wavy hair and piercing green eyes. She looked slightly familiar. Only he couldn't remember where from. As if you've known them but you hadn't met them yet._

_"Kerrigan. Aeon Kerrigan." Shepard leaned back against the desk. "She was my best friend…she died saving me." She always did._

_"Was?" Vega glanced up from the picture. _

_"Was. She disappeared over three years ago, right after I got recruited to the Normandy. Just left after an argument. Told her I wasn't worth saving and she just... well...They've never found a trace of her. And yes, I cared more for her than I should have." Shepard reached out to pick the photo up. She had that idiot grin on her face and that bloody red jacket he found annoying. She did it though, she kept her promise._

_Saving him all those times. Only to erase herself from existence. _

_"Any reason why she left, Sir…?"_

_"She had to, she didn't want to but..," Shepard sighed and set the frame back down. "Think about the N7 program, Vega. I think you'd be a good addition. And you deserve it"_

_"I will, Commander." Vega took the hint and left him alone in his quarters. _

_"Ok Kerrigan, come on throw what you got at me" He mumbled. "Where are you?"_

_(69)_

* * *

_(69)_

_Kerrigan looked over the cliff, she breathed in awaiting what was to come for her, all of time and logic would soon lay in her hands._

_"Child, do you remember the story?" An old man asked next to her, her gaze remained fixed on the oceans or what used to be them filled with glistening lights from the Reapers beams._

_"The tale of the Shepard?" She readjusted her red jacket. "Yes I do, did that all really happen?" She questioned like she did when she was a child. They spent so many years preparing her for this, if they could save Shepard. Maybe they could save the future._

_"Yes but some of the details have been lost over time, it all happened so very long ago" She knew that. She was about relieve it._

_"When can I go to the stars?" She questioned softly relieving this memory. Shepard refused to stop the reapers, so they lost contact with the rest of the galaxy. This had been the way for over twenty five years. What else was new?_

_"One day, my sweet child" He responded._

_"What will be there?" Kerrigan tilted her head._

_"Anything you can imagine. Our galaxy has billions of stars. Each of those stars could have many worlds. Every world could be home to a different form of life. And every life is a special story of its own."_

_"Each one must end somehow. Tell me another story about the Shepard?" If she was going to go, she wanted to remember what she was going for._

_"Do you remember what you would say at the end of that sentence?"_

_"Teach me to be a hero?" She responded._

_"Then let's begin"_

_(69)_

* * *

_(69)_

_This ain't the same game. _

_They changed the rules,_

_We had to do something. _

_We weren't going to win this war now. _

_We had to take it back to the past._

_This was the only we could win. _

_The only thing I had to do..._

_Save The Shepard_

That was my future. They said that I was the only one, I asked why me? They said, I'd always tell the truth no matter how much it hurt me, but I don't take and never will comfort will a lie.

That's why I had to save the Shepard.

_And I'll do it every single time_


	2. Chapter 2 Best song in the world

**A/N: As Kerrigan can time travel, the missions will go in random order of the games but backwards. So it will be 3 then 2 AND finally 1 or maybe 2, 3, 1 I honestly don't know, I'll try and keep them in order! If I can get it to go for that long. On with the chapter. Hope you enjoy and also can you tell me if you think this is a good idea.**

**Also if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please private message me, I could use the help.**

* * *

_(69)_

_And we played the first thing that came to our heads,  
Just so happened to be,  
The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World._

_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see_  
_One and one make two, two and one make three,_  
_It was destiny._  
_Once every hundred-thousand years or so,_  
_When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow_  
_And the grass doth grow..._

_Needless to say, the beast was stunned._  
_Whip-crack went his Whoopy tail,_  
_And the beast was done._  
_He asked us_

_ Be you angels?"_  
_And we said, "Nay. We are but men."_  
_Rock!_  
_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,_  
_Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!_

_This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no._  
_This is just a tribute._  
_Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no._  
_This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World,_  
_All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,_

_(69)_

* * *

_(69)_

Landing in a wobbly pattern she grasped the ground trying to feel her stomach, okay find Nilhus, follow that then find Shepard.

Kerrigan ran straight to the nearest dock

A sudden, lone gunshot was heard in the distance. She bought up her old rifle up, ready for any geth that she might run into, as she made her way towards where she had heard the shot. It was in the same direction she knew he would head, that was jjust his way. Come running to trouble.

She saw a dead turian body laying on the ground, "Oh god!" She breathed. Clutching her forehead in pain as the timeline changed a little, Kerrigan knew what would happen if she messed too much, her mine would burn and everything the Damorny contribued to getting her here would be worth nothing.

"Don't move" A voice said as she twitched her head a little to get a better look.

"Stand up slowly and turn around, and hands in the air" Came the second order.

She turned smiling. "Hello Sweetie, did you miss me?"

_(69)_

* * *

_(69)_

His

_"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." I jumped._

_As Nihlus left Joker looked back the turned forward and said, "I hate that guy."_

_"Nihlus gave you a compliment…so you hate him?" Alenko asked._

_"Remember to zip up you jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"_

_I couldn't help it and let out a chuckle, "Full of yourself much Joker?" Joker blushed, I don't think he realized that I was here._

_"Yes ma'am I am." He replied. "Besides, Specters are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."_

_"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaidan said._

_"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story." Joker retorted._

_"Joker, status report!"_

_"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."_

_"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."_

_"Aye, Aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker warned._

_He's already here, Lieutenant." Joker shook his head and Kaidan face palmed. "Tell commander shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." Anderson said before cutting the channel._

_"You get that Commander?" Joker asked._

_"He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission." I said before turning around and leaving._

_"Pff. Captain always sound like that when he's talking to me." Joker complained._

* * *

Issac Shepard did not plan on spending his day like this, and now a woman with purple hair just called him 'Sweetie'!

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

Her smile faltered, she kicked at the ground. "You don't know me?" She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah. Trust me you have met me, just not yet" She said.

She put her hands in her pocket and bought out a leather book that looked brand new. She passed it to him and smiled.

"When you get it, try and find her" She said walking off.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Trust me Commander, this is the last time I'll see you. But you'll see me again, just you wait, oh and it's Kerrigan by the way. You'll need to know that since I'll be clueless as you" She just disappeared before his eyes, turned to dust and blew off.

"Who was that?" Kaidan asked.


End file.
